secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
The Striatus Corporation
=General= The Striatus Corporation is a small group of people, based on the TG, whose goal is to stop armies from controlling or stopping the fun in TSL Militaries. The founder and current owner is t3hh4x Orr. The recruitment program is a lot longer than most as it has 5 stages. The recruitment group for Striatus is currently under construction and will be open to the public soon enough, if you are interested in becoming apart of the corperation, IM Elder Oridium. The Striatus Corporation is Currently Recooperating and residing in Opera where the new base is being created. =History= British Military in 2006-2007 The Striatus Corporation, also known as British Military was a group that was formed into Striatus after the Talon Land desaster some of the notable accomplishments of British Military was one of the few Militaries to go against Black Talon AND New Roman Empire head on and than being able to unite everyone together as one than go against Talon again, than go against everyone in the GFTO Operation and win. British Military aimed for the Success as to keeping the grid alive and well, which it did accomplish seeing how 2007 era was the best time for Militaries on the teen grid to rise but. Other notable battles was the Great Battle of Martin and a few other battles no one cares about aside from the sentamentalness of t3hh4x Orr and his precious yet powerful victories. Striatus in 2008 The Striatus Corporation (TSC) was created in August of 2008 by t3hh4x Orr and played a part in the Fourth Grid War in the coalition GFTO. When not meeting with GFTO Striatus was used to horde tech and info etc. One of the first things Striatus did was take down Andres Innis' attempt to bring back Arditi Enlisted. Striatus reasons for doing so was that they belived that Andres did not deserve to be allowed to do as he did not do anything for the orignal group, compared to other high-ranking members of it such as Lozz Gustafson (The groups main scripter and second in command, now a Striatii E.Commander), Ryan Bartz (The builder and one the old owners)and Alien Basevi (Arditi founder and Co-owner, now also in Striatus). After the release of a couple weapons and gear Striatus went into 'hibernation'. Until recently not much has been know about Striatus' motives except it's members. During the end of August Striatus led a campaign against VA as they declared war upon them. Striatus in 2009 This year Striatus comes out to play. In the first month of Stratius becoming active, they almost aquired the simulator of Gordon due to a connection of a friend of t3's friendship with Blue Backbite, An owner of the Talon land, and since the Talon leader Exuvae left. Mason Haefeli told Talon of the plan, and they switched the land group. But there was some comlpications till Blue left for the MG. =Standing= Striatus' beliefs are commonly associated with anarchy, as they hold a deep belief that control of people should be limited as much as possible, widely advocating individuals over leaders and groups. =Ranking System= There are not as many ranks in Striatus compared to most armies of TSL. Keeping it simple. -Striatus Temp. (Temporary role) -TSC| B.Operative (Lowest rank. These people are the initiates of Striatus) -TSC| B.Guardian (Guardians of all Striatus bases) -TSC| E.Operative (The sign of a dedicated soldier) -TSC| E.Guardian (The 'E' stands for 'Epic') -TSC| Commander (Sub-managers of Striatus) -TSC| E.Commander (Owners Role) -TSC| E.Jesus (Godmode Hack) Category:Corporations